


Admission: Too Good

by scribblemoose



Series: Admission [5]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-09
Updated: 2005-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Gojyo getting to be a bad habit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission: Too Good

Sometimes Gojyo just wanted cock.

Or at least, that's what he told Sanzo.

Like this morning. Hakkai and Goku went to do the shopping, leaving Gojyo behind because he was too slow to get out of the shower. He was waiting on purpose, of course. Putting on a big show with the singing and shampoo foam everywhere. But the minute, almost the second that Hakkai and Goku had left, he was standing in the doorway, blood-red hair dripping on his naked shoulders, towel slung carelessly around his hips.

Sanzo barely looked up from his newspaper. Didn't dare sneak more than that. The sight of Gojyo stole his breath and made his heart pound; it was far more dangerous than it should be.

But barely was enough to give the game away. Gojyo caught the look and grinned. He palm-cupped the growing bulge under the towel and gave it a familiar sort of squeeze. "You horny?"

Sanzo gave him a withering look. But nothing withered. If anything, Gojyo's bulge seemed to get bigger.

"This is getting to be a habit," said Sanzo.

"So?" Gojyo was moving towards him. Shit.

"Idiocy could be sexually transmitted. I'd rather not risk it."

Gojyo just laughed.

This wasn't supposed to be happening again. He'd decided.

Gojyo stood in front of him, towel bulging, head tipped to one side. A single, bold finger reached out to trace the seam of Sanzo's mouth. Without a thought his lips parted and Gojyo's finger slipped easily inside. "Hmmm," Gojyo purred. "One day I'd like to put something else in your mouth."

He snatched his finger away just before Sanzo bit.

"But not today," Gojyo said. "Today I want cock."

Sanzo glared at him.

"Your cock," Gojyo elucidated.

Sanzo sighed irritably, as if he was doing Gojyo a favour. As if he wasn't hard as iron in his pants, fingers trembling as he fumbled with the zip.

"Let me," murmured Gojyo, pushing Sanzo's hands away and opening his fly with his usual deft touch. Sanzo's cock sprang out, hot and stiff, leaking a little at the tip.

He sometimes felt as though his cock had a relationship with Gojyo that was nothing to do with him at all. It was a traitor.

Gojyo licked his lips, and wrapped his hand around the root of Sanzo's cock.

"Pretty," he said. "You want me to suck it?"

Sanzo shrugged. His heart was beating so fast he thought Gojyo would see it.

Gojyo grinned. "You want it, monk, you've gotta ask nicely."

A flare of anger and for an instant Sanzo thought he could actually refuse. Kick Gojyo squarely in the chest and send him sprawling on the hard floor. Escape.

Not a chance.

Gojyo was watching him, squeezing his cock a bit, thumb rubbing up and down the shaft sort of affectionately.

"Suck it, kappa."

"I said nicely." Gojyo smirked.

"You want me to ram it down your throat and be done with it?"

The smirk grew to a full-blown grin. "Is that a promise, Sanzo-sama? Eh, you _nasty_ little monk?"

In one faster-than possible moment, Sanzo grabbed a handful of Gojyo's hair, tugged his head back and with a surge of his hips shoved his cock as deep into Gojyo's mouth as he could get. Which, once Gojyo had gasped a breath and opened wide, was all the way.

All the way. Encased in slick, wet heat, Gojyo snorting air through his nose, warm against the tender skin of Sanzo's groin.

Gojyo looked up at him, eyes full of smug triumph and dark with lust for a moment before lids slid shut, crimson eyelashes meshed, a gesture of pure pleasure as Gojyo adjusted to the thick flesh in his mouth and gullet, settling himself, lips and throat vibrating in something halfway between a hum and a purr.

"Oh fuck," Sanzo murmured. He didn't thrust, although he wanted to. It was better this way. Better if he left it to Gojyo. Gojyo did things to his cock he didn't even know...

He'd never tell him that. Ever. The bastard would be insufferable if he knew for certain he'd taught Sanzo anything about sex.

It felt so good. So, so good. _Too_ good.

Gojyo's eyes opened again and watched Sanzo's face as he started to draw back, sweet, slick friction bringing nerve-endings sharply alive. He took a moment to soothe the head of Sanzo's cock with his tongue before he engulfed him again. Sanzo sobbed: it was too good, too good, he'd never last. He forced himself to stay still, hands soft now in Gojyo's hair, running damp silk through his fingers, massaging Gojyo's skull with a gentleness he never showed elsewhere. Gojyo's mouth moved purposefully, swiftly finding his rhythm and fucking him, fucking him, wet and slick and firm and perfect, nose tickling the tender spot at the bottom of his belly every time.

"Oh shit," Sanzo hissed. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Mmmm," Gojyo replied. His cheek bulged with cock, his tongue swirled, and just at the last minute Sanzo managed to snatch his hips back, tugging his cock out to spray come over Gojyo's face. In his hair. Across his arched throat. Gojyo groaned and only then did Sanzo realise he had his own cock in his fist, pumping strongly as he spurted, long streams of white arcing through the air.

He must have been jerking himself off all the time he'd had Sanzo's dick in his mouth. For some reason the thought lurched desire through Sanzo's groin, his own spent cock twitching painfully in response.

"You have the best damn prick," Gojyo murmured. He was licking Sanzo clean, tucking him carefully back in his pants.

"Too good for idiots," Sanzo grunted.

But his fingers still stroked gentle through crimson hair.


End file.
